


Heartland Revisited

by calikocat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the episode Heartland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartland Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me.

Heartland Revisited  
calikocat

XXX

“Stillwater High school.”

Tim froze on the inside, but did his best to act natural, as if the name really meant nothing to him. No matter what the truth was. Abby sent him a knowing look.

He hadn’t found that truth out the way that Tony had. Tony was naturally curious and couldn’t help himself sometimes, so it wasn’t really surprising that he knew the significance of that rather plain high school ring. For Tony that ring was like finding a jewel once attached to the Holy Grail.

Tim had already seen such a ring. He had picked it up from the dresser one morning while getting ready for work. He had never really thought about it before. It was just part of the scenery, something that was always there when they went to bed at night and when they woke in the morning. It was odd that he had actually picked it up. Even odder were the words that flowed out of his mouth. “Jethro, why don’t you talk about your hometown?”

Steely blue eyes met his as Gibb’s calloused hands took the ring and put it back on the dresser. “Memories that I don’t want to talk about.” Tim had tried not to pout, but Gibbs merely smiled softly and kissed him the same way. “Someday Timmy, when we have the weekend off and a case of bourbon. I’ll tell you then.” And that had been enough.

Now Tim wondered where he could buy a case of bourbon, because someday was suddenly a lot closer.

xxx

Tim was wary of the old man immediately, the silver hair that made him think of Gibbs seemed eerily out of place on the stranger, while at the same time fitting him perfectly…and he was in trouble because he wasn’t making sense in his own head. Never in a million years would he have suspected that his lover still had family living. And Mr. Gibbs—Jack—made him nervous, though after living with Gibbs under a somewhat lax ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ rule, he was fairly confident in his ability to keep secrets…it wasn’t his fault Ducky, Abby and Ziva were so perceptive. Although he did slip with that dead comment, thank god for old photographs as conversation starters…that wasn’t his fault either—he distinctly remembered hearing Gibbs mumble something about not having any family left.

xxx

Tim wasn’t sure what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. It was small-town America and he was still unsure of Gibbs’ standing in Stillwater or with Jack. Ziva had already claimed a guest room which left him alone with the living room couch. Until a warm calloused hand settled on the back of his neck.

“You coming to bed?”

He shivered; Gibbs’ low voice always gave him chills. Good chills, because the older man’s voice became bedroom timbre when they were alone in the darkest of hours of night.

“You sure?” He managed to whisper.

“About you?” Gibbs whispered against his ear, and Tim nodded. “Always.”

After that Tim barely had time to examine the bedroom Gibbs led him to. It was a blur of old posters, aged furniture, and suddenly there was a narrow bed underneath him and a hungry Jethro above him.

Gibbs nearly attacked his mouth like a dying man, desperate for something he couldn’t quite reach. Tim responded, opening his mouth and swallowing those starving kisses hoping to quell the desperation his lover was feeling. He broke for air and held Jethro’s face in his hands.

“Whatever’s going on with you…I may not understand it…but you know I’m here right? Really here, and you couldn’t chase me way.” He hoped his sudden need for words hadn’t ruined the moment.

Gibbs looked at him. “I know Tim. Believe me I know.” He kissed Tim’s forehead gently and whispered, “Someday is soon.” He began again, this time his kisses were less frantic, but no less determined to make Tim’s world tilt. But then Jethro’s kisses always did that to him.

His tie was already gone and he wondered when he had lost it, and briefly he wondered how he could explain to Jack why his tie was lying on the floor somewhere. Gibbs nipped at his collar bone.

“You’re thinking too much.”

“Probably.”

“You can think in the morning.” Gibbs’ hands finished with the button on Tim’s shirt and he pushed the younger man’s shirt and jacket down his shoulders, effectively trapping his arms. He grinned at Tim’s predicament before sucking gently on the pale skin above his navel. Tim sucked in a breath and shot Jethro a heated look. Gibbs grinned and made quick work of Tim’s pants, pausing only to run his hands over the already exposed skin. Tim’s skin was pale and soft and it always distracted him more than it should, but it was a good kind of distraction.

“What are you waiting for?” Tim lowered his lashes and rolled his hips to help Gibbs slide the material away. Gibbs grinned at the urgent; almost whine in his lover’s voice as he palmed the younger man’s already hard cock which earned him a moan and an eager Tim arching into his hand.

“Easy Timmy, we’ll get to it.” Gibbs slipped the clothes off of Tim’s lower half, leaving his arms trapped by the jacket and shirt. “Lube?”

“My left jacket pocket.”

“Always prepared Timmy?” Gibbs chuckled as he groped his way to the pocket.

“Learned from the best.” Tim grunted as he moved into Gibbs’ roaming hands. All too soon the groping stopped as Gibbs had found the lubricant and squirted some on his finger, rubbing it around on the tips of his fingers to warm it some.

“And who is the best Timmy?”

Tim fluttered his lashes and smirked. “Secret.”

“Yeah? What other secrets are you keeping Tim?” Gibbs swept a lubed finger around Tim’s hole before pushing it in all the way. He looked into Tim’s eyes which had darkened.

“Don’t go slow on my account Jethro. You know I won’t break.” He nodded and added a second, then a third finger, scissoring them and pressing deep. Tim squirmed, bucked, and gasped. “Hurry!” 

Gibbs reached for the lubricant again and put a liberal amount in his hand before sliding it on his cock. He leaned down and kissed Tim before he slid home.

“Better?” He managed to grunt as he slid out and back in.

“Yes! God Jethro! I’ve been waiting for this.”

“How long?” Another thrust. “How long have you been waiting Timmy?”

“All day…longer…always…feels like always.”

Gibbs smiled and leaned closer as he kept moving in and out of his lover, managing to change the angle and drive even deeper as he claimed Tim’s lips. Tim gave in to it all and would have clung to Jethro if he hadn’t been hampered by his shirt and jacket; instead all he could do was fist his hands in the quilt beneath him and move to meet every thrust put to him.

“Ready Timmy?”

“Always Jethro.” Tim managed to gasp between kisses as Jethro sped up and raced them toward scattered oblivion.

xxx

“I know you hate it when I use a hundred words when a couple will do, but give us a call sometime.”

Gibbs nodded. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Goodbye son.”

It had been forever, more than that it seemed, since he’d hugged his father, it was strange and familiar at the same time. Like an old piece of the puzzle that had been missing just popped into place. It was worn around the edges, but still fit like it was supposed to…it was almost home.

“Bye Dad.”

And then Jackson Gibbs surprised him mid hug. “You bring that boy of yours back here sometime. I’d like to get to know him better.”

Gibbs chuckled. “How’d you now?” He asked as he pulled out of the hug.

“You asked me before what I see now. When I look at you…” Gibbs raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Well, you look happy. I never thought I’d see that look on you again.” Jackson grinned at him. “And the two of you weren’t exactly quiet last night.”

Gibbs grinned back. “We keep you from your beauty sleep?”

“I was awake anyway and Ziva and I had a talk. I just wanted to tell you that anyone who makes you happy is a person worth knowing. So you bring Tim up sometime, maybe the three of us can go fishing.”

Gibbs nodded. “Maybe we’ll do that.” He stepped off the side walk and tapped the side of the town car. “McGee! You’re with me!”

“Yes boss!” Tim scrambled out of the car to follow him. Jackson winked at the young man as he passed.

“Take care of him Tim.”

McGee grinned. “Yes sir.” He disappeared around the corner only to reappear riding shotgun in Jethro’s car. He grinned at Tony as they passed. Tony made a rude gesture until Ziva smacked him and Abby gave him a thumbs up. He snickered, Tony was still clueless.

“Shannon.” Jethro murmured.

“Sorry, what?” Tim asked, giving his lover his full attention.

“Shannon came up with the rules. Rule three was ‘never date a lumber jack’.”

Tim smiled warmly. “That sounds like good advice.”

Jethro smirked and reached for Tim’s hand to give it a squeeze. “Good thing you’re not a lumber jack.”

“Yeah. That would be against the rules.” Tim laughed and Jethro released his hand to change gears.

“We’ll need to buy that case of bourbon soon.”

Tim nodded. “Someday getting closer?”

“Yeah; but before that…Jack wants us to come back. Just you and me for a fishing trip.”

“I’d like that.”

“Knew you would.”

XXX


End file.
